vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24072065-20131211183910/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131211233336
There is a spoiler from an article that circulated that is why everyone is going with it that and combined with that fact nina said there maybe a fourth dopplegager out there but here is my thoughts. I do think that delanna is on hits last legs Ian said before the season every started that he didn't believe they would last very long as well with all the talk of how the dopplegaggers are always find each other it sort point the nail in the coffin so to speak. When shows start talking that two characters are destin never a good sign. As for the body switching and the dynamic between elana and katherine i highly doubt this is about a breakup or a couple getting together and at first i thought this was so riddiculus but then if you think about this one is sort making sense. First we have the s/l with matt and greggor that really didn't amount to much it ended before anything really happened and all we know is that they wanted kat dead and that kat father was a travelor but even in tvd terms this story made no sense in the grad sceme of things unless this wasn't all of the story and just foreshadowing the second thing is the only stories on this show will always be about elana/damon or stefan so it makes sense i don't see them killing katherine off wether she is on the show or not she is always a factor. The other thing is that we will see more to katherine why she did what she did and how exactly would they accomplish this if elana and katherine are joined then elana will see kat memories. She will see katherines relationship and how she feels about the salvetor brothers I think this is a temperarily thing i think they will look for another dopplegager for katherine similar how bonnie was going to do with klaus. I don't see elana voluntering for this so it is probably by force so i am thinking nadia will do this but the problem is they will need a witch to complete it becuase as we saw when kat used the knife it only released the sole. Also if kat and jenna crossed paths maybe that would explain her presence if katherine had been in MF prior to season 2. Talking about klaus there has been scoops that he heads back to MF is more then him just wanting to reconnect with Caroline and perhaps he is important to that s/l since they lack a witch right now they need him for some reason he is an original so maybe this s/l ties back to him somehow we have herard that when he comes back he will not be alone maybe he brings a witch we all assume it would be elijah maybe not he does have ties to kat but i don't see him dropping everything for the fact she is dying. If i have to guess i am thinking that nobody dies which makes that scoop false. As for Stefan lets be real stefan has this compasite to forgive he forgave his brother every horrible thing he has done to him including stealing his girlfriend. Then there is klaus no matter how bad klaus is there are still moments that stefan likes klaus and remembers that they were once friends kat has done some horrific things to eveyone stefan loves and somehow he always forgives her so it really isn't a stretch that he will this time too. Now it would be hard for her to pretend to be elana although she can fool all of them she was never able to trick stefan if you remembe back in season 2 when she first came back she pretended to be elana and kissed damon and he thought it was elana (maybe he just wanted to be ) but when she did the same thing with stefan he knew right away so i don't see her fooling him not to mention stefan is on kat suicide watch so unless he is in on it i think they will all know. Katherine is a survivor so in her mind she probably thinks she can kill two birds with one stone she can live and the gang will help her to free elana.